


Shrimp Paella

by KristenSharpe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Drama, Early in Canon, F/M, Family, Gen, Introspection, Post-Promised Day, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A concoction of short Fullmetal Alchemist fics. Often featuring my favorite variety of shrimp, but other seafood will appear. All continuities.  Latest:  Chris Mustang always needed a little challenge in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hare-Raising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the manga/Brotherhood timeskip (between chapters 83 and 84 or episodes 45 and 46)

**Title:** Hare-Raising  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** June 29, 2010  
**Warnings:** Mention of deceased rabbits.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

With three dead rabbits in hand, Ed made his way back to the makeshift campsite he shared with two chimera and a homunculus. He was grinning despite himself. His traps had worked well today. Three rabbits wasn't a feast split between so many, but it was preferable to another tin of beans.

Still grinning, he held up his catch as he came within sight of Darius and Heinkel sitting on a log by their small firepit.

"Got three today."

Darius looked from the rabbits to Ed. "You're a lifesaver, Ed."

"Now if we just didn't have to split it with the 'boss'," Heinkel added.

Ed groaned with them. Whether homunculi needed food or not, Greed never passed it up.

"Well, I'm already hungry, so…" Ed reached for a knife and began expertly skinning his catches.

Midway through the second rabbit, he realized he was alone. The two chimera had retreated to the other side of the camp and were studiously not looking his way.

"What's with you two?" Ed paused, considering something. "Hey!" He pointed the knife accusingly at the pair. "How come neither of _you_ ever catch dinner? You've got animal instincts and stuff, right?"

Heinkel and Darius traded a quick furtive look.

"We do, but..." Heinkel faltered.

"It's the rabbits," Darius said. "Rabbits are... fluffy and…."

Ed stared at them, realization dawning. "I don't believe you two! You're two highly trained soldiers crossed with vicious wild animals and you won't kill a rabbit because you think it's _cute_?"


	2. Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, set sometime after Ling and Co. followed Ed and Al back to Central.

**Title:** Entertainment  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** April 21, 2010  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

"And, stay out!" 

Well used to being defenestrated at the peak of Edward Elric's infamous rants, Ling Yao smoothly righted himself and landed gracefully on a flagpole below the window.

"The food was delicious!" he called.

He didn't need to treat himself to the blond alchemist's room service. At least not exclusively. He could always pretend to be the guest of another paying customer. But, it was convenient. And, Alphonse had assured him that Ed's State expense account could easily absorb the charges, despite Ed's theatrics.

But, there was the thing.

Nowhere else in Central offered dinner _and_ a show.


	3. Non-Sequitur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hohenheim is a master of the non-sequitur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, set anytime after Hohenheim first re-meets Ed.

**Title:** Non-Sequitur  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 31, 2009  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:**  “Fullmetal Alchemist” belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

It was a spectacular rant. Tired, stressed and having spent far too much time in his father's company, Ed snapped.

Hohenheim endured the tirade with a surprised expression that offered no hint toward his real feelings. He might have been surprised by some of the accusations leveled at him. He might have been surprised by some of his son's more inventive epithets. He might have just been surprised by the incredible volume Ed reached.

Whatever the case, Ed eventually wound down. Breathing heavily, he glared at his father.

Hohenheim stared back.

At length, he found words.

"Your pants are unzipped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something about the way manga!Hohenheim seems to be on a different wavelength from everyone else that I find endearing.


	4. Fabrication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, Winry had to ask The Question and ruin it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood. Post-Promised Day.

**Title:** Fabrication  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 6, 2010  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

 

"Ed, do you still have my earrings?"

It had been a perfectly nice day. The sun was shining; the birds were singing. It was a glorious summer morning.

Then, Winry had to ask The Question and ruin it all.

Nervous, Ed squirmed in his place on the Rockbell's steps.

"I… I lost them," he admitted at last. Best to get it over with.

The reaction was short but brutal. The worst part was that she ultimately forgave him.

Because he had lied. But, after two months on the run, those earrings had paid for the best meal he'd ever eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really think Ed would pawn Winry's earrings. Probably. This was just a silly speculation because I noticed that we're not shown that he returns them after the Briggs arc. And, Winry still doesn't have them after re-meeting Ed during his stop in Resembool. We don't see them again until two years later at the train station. So, where did they go?


	5. Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Winry was torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in no particular continuity, probably early in the storyline.

**Title:** Victim  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 24, 2010  
 **Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

Shopping with Winry was torture. Well, it wasn't so much shopping on his part. Mostly, he endured the incessant squealing, carried her purchases, and handed over money so she could make more purchases.

And, hoped he would survive the ordeal. Because Winry wasn't the kind of girl who bothered much with clothes. Oh, sure, there might be a dress and some shoes in the pile – she had to wear _something_ , after all – but most of it was tools.

Not only were they heavy, tools meant one thing: one way or another, they were all going to be used on him.


	6. Manifest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Elric wore his sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuity.

**Title:** Manifest  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** November 16, 2010  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

Edward Elric wore his sins.

He wore his sins in livid scars and cold steel. He wore his sins in the very colors inscribed upon that forbidden circle and the symbol forever at his back. He wore his sins in the silver watch at his waist and the words carved within it.

Edward Elric wore his sins on display for all the world to see.

Though the world did not know what it saw.

He knew. And, he would never, _could_ never forget.

Because the greatest reminder of his sins could not be worn but walked always at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This began after realizing that the first colors in the text on the human transmutation circle are all colors incorporated in Ed's design: "Pale white and black with false citrine, imperfect white and red". Then, it morphed into something else. I may try to get back to the color theme.


	7. Seasons Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conveniently, October was apple season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, Post-Promised Day.

**Title:** Seasons Change  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 3, 2011  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

It was midday when the calendar caught Winry’s eye. She froze for an instant, fingers slack around the support column of Mr. Johnson’s new automail leg.  
  
In the silence, Ed’s swearing drifted in from outside. He had been waging war on the porch - and his fingers - for the last two hours. Al’s voice floated behind Ed’s invectives, teasing gently.  
  
Slowly, Winry resumed working, lost in thought.  
  
No one had mentioned what day it was. Ed had attacked the sagging porch rails right after breakfast, and Al had gone into town for some groceries. Had they forgotten too?  
  
Maybe. Time was strange now. Now that the brothers had come home and all of them began this strange, wonderful new existence of _after_.  
  
Tightening a last bolt in the leg’s knee joint, Winry came to a decision.  
  
Minutes later, she was slipping past the bickering Elrics with a wave and a hasty explanation.  
  
Conveniently, October was apple season. And, if October 3, 1911 had been marked with the acrid scent of smoke and the salt of tears, she was going to be sure that October 3, 1915 was marked with the scent of fresh baked apple pie and smiling faces.


	8. Cover Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al's condition needs a cover story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the brothers leave on their quest, any continuity. Written for the elric_family community prompt "Solution".

**Title:** Cover Story  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 30, 2011  
 **Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

"What about a horrible, disfiguring skin disease?"

"Brother! I'm not telling people that!"

"That's the thing – you _don't_ tell them," Ed explained earnestly, pausing his automail exercises. "Just say it's personal, and you don't like to talk about it. If they push, mutter about all the flaking and the oozing pus."

" _Brother!_ " Unable to scowl, Al filled his words with revulsion. "That's disgusting!"

"It would make people back off!"

"Ten feet, afraid I was contagious!"

"Horrible, disfiguring burn scars then?"

"Brother…" Al stopped and considered for a moment. "Why not say it's part of my alchemy training?"

"What kind of training includes wearing a huge suit of armor?"

"What kind of training includes stranding us on an island for a month, throwing knives at our heads and waking us up at two in the morning to throw more knives at our heads?"

"Point," Ed conceded. "Fine, alchemy training it is."


	9. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The fangs, the snakes, the skulls. They loved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Series, any continuity.

**Title:** Appreciation  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 31, 2011  
 **Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

“They loved it.”

“Yes, they did.”

Al was starting to wonder how many times they were going to have this conversation.

“The fangs, the snakes, the skulls.  They _loved_ it.”

Al glanced at his brother.  The dazed, starry-eyed expression was still there.

“The entire main entryway leading into town,” Ed breathed, “and they loved it.”

“They thought you were helping to decorate for the festival while making repairs,” said Al.

A harvest festival that mingled winter preparations with stories of the restless dead walking the earth.  Ed’s freakish taste in alchemic creations just happened to complement the festival’s traditional macabre décor.

“Why did we have to leave early?”  Ed’s face drew down in a pout.  “Some people were asking me about decorating the main inn.  We could have caught a morning train.”

No, Al thought, they could not.  By morning, someone might have realized that Ed’s alchemic handiwork was permanent.


	10. Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stupid prince was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, after the Elrics' second visit to Rush Valley.

**Title:** Stray  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** November 19, 2011  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

He should have known better. Ed shifted in his seat and stared moodily at the scenery rolling past the window. He really should have known better. It was common sense, after all.  
  
Scowling, Ed dared a glance across the narrow distance separating them.  
  
The stupid prince was still there.  
  
Still there, still animatedly chatting up Winry and Al. Still leaning too close to Winry.  
  
And, it was all his fault. Because, in a moment of weakness, he gave in.  
  
And, hadn’t he warned Al about that at least a thousand times? If you fed strays, they would follow you home.


	11. Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Books were old friends to Edward Elric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuity. This is an alternate short I wrote for the "Ed + Books = OTP" prompt for the fmagiftexchange. I didn't really like the direction it took, but it seemed post-worthy.

**Title:** Constant  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December 20, 2011  
 **Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

Books were old friends to Edward Elric.  He couldn’t remember the time before he could read or how he had learned.  He simply did. 

And, discovered in books a world so much wider than Resembool’s quiet, rolling hills.  A world of ideas and possibilities. 

Books followed him out into that world. They became one constant in his tumultuous life.  From his father’s study in Resembool to the magnificent National Library in Central to dusty archives and personal collections across the country, he rarely found himself far from books.

They were one of the few comforts he allowed himself to fully indulge over the long years of his and Al’s journey.  Books were necessary for research, of course, but it was more than that.  He couldn’t deny the quiet joy he found in losing himself in a book.  Despite how much of what he read was repetitive or useless.  Despite how badly he needed to restore Al as soon as possible.  Still, each new book brought a ghost of the old thrill. 

Alone with a book, it was just him and knowledge and theories.  No deadlines, no duties, no expectations.        

And, when even alchemy left his life, the books never did.


	12. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had never been this bad at alchemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, post-Promised Day.

**Title:** Motivation  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December, 2011  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

He had never been this bad at alchemy.  Even his first, childish transmutation circle had produced better results.  And, it hadn’t left him with black bruises on every finger.

This was more like finding food during his training.  He had no natural skill, books were useless, and only grim determination was going to produce any results.

Motivation was a little harder to come by though.  Because Winry and Granny Pinako were unlikely to let him starve if he didn't get the porch repaired.

But, he was at a sticking point in his research, and he felt worthless sitting around the house.  So, the porch it was.

Around noon, Pinako ambled outside with her pipe to survey the damage.

“Well,” she opined, taking in the wild scattering of crooked, bent nails, “I suppose it can’t be helped.  Hohenheim never was much of a handyman either.”

Ed felt a tick start above his left eye.

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm.”

Motivation, it seemed, had found him.

And, if the porch wasn’t exactly a thing of beauty by the time he was done, it was at least sturdy.  And, somehow, the throbbing in his fingers was more bearable in the light of that accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Creating things with his hands, after his alchemy is gone".


	13. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice makes perfect. Or something like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, post-Promised Day. Continues from "Motivation".

**Title:** Practice  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December, 2011  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

He started with practical things.  Things like repairs around the Rockbell home and assisting in the odd barn raising.  And, he eventually came to accept that he would never be a master carpenter.  He was, however, a competent handyman.

It was a useful skill, and it earned him dinner more than once in his travels.  Still, Ed felt like something was missing.

So, he took to fiddling with scraps of wood and a sharp knife whenever he was working out a particularly complex theory.

His first efforts were worthless and cost him several nicked fingers.  Honestly, alchemy had never been so vicious on his fingers.

Of course, when he voiced that thought, Winry was quick to remind him that alchemy had decided fingers were small potatoes and went straight for limbs.  He had argued that that was the misuse of alchemy.  This was learning and…  Well, somehow, his argument on how learning shouldn’t leave you black and blue fell apart on its own.

Still, he thought he was finally getting the hang of it when he presented Winry and Granny with a set of hand-carved salt and pepper shakers.

He, at least, thought his grinning skull design came out perfectly.


	14. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never work with kids, animals, or Elrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, post-series. Written for the prompt "Never work with kids or animals."

**Title:** Resolution  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 5, 2012  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

It was an instantaneous mutual decision.  There wasn’t even any discussion.  Heinkel had made the pronouncement while still tied up in the trapeze swings, and Darius, covered in popcorn and the detritus of ten fleeing clowns, had immediately seconded it.  
  
The motion was passed.  
  
They would never again work with kids or animals.  In the future, they might even cross the road to avoid any combination of the two.  
  
And, all of that went triple for _Elric_ kids.  Whether there were animals involved or not.  Debatably, there wasn’t much difference between Elric kids and wild animals.  
  
Of course, that meant their circus career was over.  But then, between the elephant stampede, the lion nursing a bruised nose from a well-aimed wrench, and all of the Elric-created alchemy nonsense, they were probably fired anyway.  
  
They really, really should have thought twice when the name "Resembool” cropped up on the circus’ itinerary.


	15. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a well-known fact that Maes Hughes' soft spot was his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be any continuity, but the pajamas actually appear in the 2003 anime.

**Title:** Weakness  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** May 14, 2012  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

It was a well-known fact that Maes Hughes' soft spot was his daughter. He himself proclaimed it to all and sundry. He could deny his precious Elicia nothing. The fact that they lived in the city - and Gracia's quiet good sense - was the only thing that had saved him from buying a pony.  
  
But, even his enthusiasm flagged when he saw the pajamas. The very pink, baby chick printed pajamas.  
  
“I picked them out just for you, Daddy!”  
  
Maes felt himself melting in the face of Elicia’s bright smile. Well, on second glance, they weren’t so bad.  
  
“You did? Well, guess what? Daddy _loves_ them!”  
  
He swooped her up into a hug, and Elicia squealed with delight.  
  
“Uncle Roy said you’d like them!”


	16. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It began on Monday with little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuity, set pre-series or early series.

**Title:** The Little Things  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 26, 2012  
 **Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

It began on Monday with little things. The lights left on overnight, a desperate shortage of paperclips.  
  
But, with Falman, coughing and wheezing, ordered home on Friday by the base doctor, Monday was a bit disorganized from the start.  
  
However, Tuesday wasn’t an improvement. And, by Wednesday, the office door was unlocked, the lights had been on for days, the pens were running out of ink, and there were still no paperclips.  
  
By Thursday, Roy Mustang had had enough.  
  
“Alright, what is going on around here?”   
  
He glared at each of his men in turn.   
  
Havoc, fingers stained black from his fumbling attempts to refill the pens, looked ready to take cover. Fuery was already cringing behind the radio set. Breda was shooting Havoc suspicious glares. Falman was still sick. But, he wouldn’t have been behind this nonsense anyway.  
  
“Well?” Mustang prompted. He paused. “Has Fullmetal been in town recently?”  
  
Beside him, Hawkeye quietly cleared her throat. “Sir, I think you might find it’s a case of things _not_ done.”  
  
Mustang stiffened and glared at his men even harder. But, after a long moment, he found that he couldn't recall whose duty it was to turn off the lights or refill the pens. In fact, he couldn't remember ever assigning those tasks. He glanced to Hawkeye for help.  
  
She sighed. “You might take note of _who_ is missing.”   
  
Hawkeye made her exit during the collective, “Oh.”   
  
And, on Friday, a surprised Falman returned to a small but heartfelt hero’s welcome.


	17. Making It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See if I ever rush to save you again, woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, post-chapter 108. Ed/Win. This goofiness is clear proof of why I don't generally write romance. ...Because I'm only good at silliness. Co-authored by Sage SK.

**Title:** Making It Better  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 19, 2012  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

 

In retrospect, Ed wasn’t sure why he bothered. The spider was doomed from the moment Winry screamed. Getting involved had only gotten him clipped with the wrench that had made the spider a permanent part of the wall. He had barely escaped sharing its fate.  
  
“See if I ever rush to save you again, woman,” he grumbled, slumping to the couch to massage his head.  
  
“Yes, yes.” Winry settled beside him and kissed his head. “Better?”  
  
“Not really, but I guess I can live with it.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Winry hugged him. “Now?”  
  
Ed slouched in the hug. “Maybe...”  
  
“Mmm….” Winry rested her chin on his shoulder. “So, what _will_ make it better?”  
  
Ed grinned at her. “Foot massage?”  
  
“Haha.” But, there was a smile in her voice.  
  
Wordlessly, Ed held up his left, automail foot and wiggled the toes.  
  
And, somehow, her peal of laughter _did_ make it better.


	18. Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She found her husband sprawled in the yard, buried under giggling children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, several years post-finale. Ed/Win. Co-authored by Sage SK.

**Title:** Fairy Tale  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 29, 2012  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when peals of laughter drew Winry out to the porch. There, she found her husband sprawled in the yard, buried under giggling children.  
  
Lying on his back, Ed moaned dramatically. “The dragon is slain yet again!” He let his head loll to one side, tongue hanging out.  
  
His tiny opponent, seven year old Elias, cackled from his perch on his father’s chest. “Hahaha! Now, I shall save the princess!” He turned toward his younger sister, Kaitlyn, who was crouched at Ed’s knees.  
  
She glared back at him. “I'm not playing the princess.” She brandished a homemade contraption of sticks and twine. “I'm an archer!”  
  
Elias frowned and looked around. His gold eyes came to rest on Winry. “Okay, Mommy is playing the princess!”  
  
Ed opened one eye. “She is? Then, the dragon gets a second wind!” Slowly, he pushed himself up, sending the children sliding away with startled yelps.  
  
Winry blinked in surprise. “I am?”  
  
“Of course!” said Ed, beaming now. “Once upon a time, the dragon landed at your family farm because he was feeling like mutton. Upon seeing him, you were smitten at the sight of his mighty wings and awesome curling horns.”  
  
“Huh.” Winry frowned. “I had a nightmare about that once.”  
  
Ed scowled. Then, a slow smirk curved his lips. “I think you need to be reminded how well the dragon kisses.” With a growl he was on his feet and lunging up the porch steps.  
  
“Oh, no.” Winry’s smile belied her words as Ed wrapped his arms around her. “I've been captured!”  
  
“And, now,” said Ed, “the dragon shall kiss you senseless!” He swung her around, making exaggerated kissing sounds.  
  
In the yard below, Kaitlyn traded a look with Elias. “Let's find another princess.”  
  
Making a face, Elias nodded.


	19. Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't favoritism, Dante told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animeverse/2003 anime. Spoilers for the final episodes. I was challenged to try something Dante-centric because I badly need to practice writing for villains.

**Title:** Favorite  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 10, 2012  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** “Fullmetal Alchemist” belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

 

It wasn't favoritism, Dante told herself, surveying the ruin of her drawing room. It was familiarity, convenience.  
  
Tantrums and screaming and china ground into the carpet.  
  
Behavior she wouldn't tolerate from the others. But, they brought their own problems.  
  
False promises and fake smiles and need, need, need.  
  
Whereas his goals complimented her own so conveniently. No lies necessary. (At least, not many.) She needed despair, and he delighted in providing it.  
  
So, it simply wasn’t time to get rid of her oldest pawn.  
  
The fact that he sometimes wore her only son’s face had nothing to do with it.


	20. Malice Aforethought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy held the letter in his hands and resisted the urge to tear it into tiny pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animeverse/2003 anime, spoilers for the end of the series.

**Title:** Malice Aforethought  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** May 2, 2013  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for the end of the series.  
**Disclaimer:**  “Fullmetal Alchemist” belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

Envy held the letter in his hands and resisted the urge to tear it into tiny pieces.  
  
Barely.  
  
A letter to that man. To Hohenheim. A letter from a son, Hohenheim’s son, Hohenheim's _other_ son.  
  
His replacement.  
  
The paper started to crumple and tear beneath his fingers.   
  
Dante snatched it away. She was saying something. The words were faint over the roar in his head.  
  
“From Pride… ...doesn’t seem like this will lead us to Hohenheim. From the sounds of it, his new family doesn’t know where he is either.” She tutted to herself. “Pity.”  
  
The envelope was still in his hands, and Envy read the return address.  
  
Replacement. Would Hohenheim care if it died? Probably not.  
  
Did it look like Hohenheim?  
  
That might be... satisfying.  
  
“I’m going.”  
  
“Hmm?” Dante tilted her head. “Going where? I just said Hohenheim’s not there.”  
  
“I want to be sure.”  
  
“Mmm... I must admit that I’m curious about this Edward Elric myself.” Dante adjusted delicate reading glasses and studied the letter anew.   
  
Envy already knew what it said. It was half a boring, “To Whom It May Concern” form letter asking for information on Hohenheim’s whereabouts and then half, “Oh, and does he know his wife is sick, and he should come home right now?” In any other circumstance, Envy would have laughed at it. Desperate. Pathetic. Maybe even a little angry. Humans like that were always good for a laugh.  
  
Dante seemed to have reached a similar conclusion.  
  
“To have sent this… what a desperate little boy.” Her eyes were calculating.  
  
Envy knew that tone, and he knew that look. “You… want to use _his_ son?”  
  
Dante’s smile was predatory. “It would be quite fitting, don’t you think?”  
  
And, for the first time in over a century, mother and son were in agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt to explain how Dante knew about Ed and Al's human transmutation. The anime states that she was present at least shortly afterward but never explicitly says how she knew to be there.


	21. Belated Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would have no more birthdays until his body was restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animeverse/2003 anime, set during episode 6.

**Title:** Belated Birthdays  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** November 13, 2013  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:**  “Fullmetal Alchemist” belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

Alphonse Elric watched the joy dancing in his brother’s eyes throughout the surprise birthday party Mr. Hughes had instigated and came to a decision. Not immediately, no. Not with dinner followed by the tumult and wonder of Elicia’s sudden birth. But, lying on his bed that night, listening to Brother’s even breathing, what had been the seed of a thought bloomed into a resolution.  
  
He would have no more birthdays until his body was restored.  
  
He couldn’t enjoy a meal and cake. What few presents he _could_ enjoy - books mostly - would be a burden with no home in which to keep them. And, what was the point in celebrating another year of growth he wouldn’t experience?  
  
But, most of all, he didn’t want to see his brother’s face when _he_ realized what Al was missing. The guilt in Brother’s eyes would cut deeper than any lost pleasures.  
  
Of course, Brother would realize the situation long before his birthday came around. Probably only Elicia’s arrival had kept him from brooding over it tonight.  
  
So, Al would have to suggest something else _before_ Brother thought of it. Something better than a birthday to keep the creeping guilt out of Brother’s eyes.  
  
He pondered ideas as the room’s shadows rose and fell with the moon. And, by the time light began to brighten the sky, he had his answer.  
  
No birthdays.  
  
But, a day for every time they made progress toward their goal, no matter how small. A day he could ask to do something of his choosing. He could still enjoy sight and sound and the pleasure of good company, after all.  
  
And, once they _did_ restore his body, he was asking for the biggest cake they could find. So big he might even let Brother have just a little.


	22. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nowhere to go but forward now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuity. Just a little something for "FMA Day".

**Title:** Moving Forward  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 3, 2014  
 **Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

Edward Elric still smelled of smoke when he stepped onto the morning’s first train out of Resembool.  The scent trailed him down the aisle as he mechanically picked a seat in the empty car.  Al followed with only a soft clatter from his armor.

The whole world seemed hushed, stilled by the enormity of what they were undertaking.  Most of their old life lay behind them in ashes both metaphorical and literal.  Their new life stretched ahead in a tangle of hopes and fears.

A whistle abruptly split the silence, and the train lurched into motion.  Impulsively, Ed moved too.  He leapt up and shoved down the window beside his seat.  Chill, pre-dawn air rushed into the train car, and Ed turned his face into its cold blast.  It swept over him, around him, driving away the clinging scent of the past.

There was nowhere to go but forward now.


	23. Worth More Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They said you had been shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuity. "What if?" scenario.

**Title:** Worth More Than Words  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December 21, 2014  
 **Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

            “ _Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has been shot._ ”

            Those words coupled with Hughes’ cryptic final call had propelled Roy Mustang into action.  And, it had still taken far, far too long to reach the hospital.  A day wasted on the train, waiting and wondering.  A day with no news on Hughes’ condition.

            Now, he was hurrying down hospital corridors, reading off room numbers.

            318, 316...

            Hughes had a room number.  That was a good sign.

            314, 312... 310.

            Roy pushed the door open without hesitation.  And, froze.

            Hughes was propped up in bed, just tucking away the last of what was unmistakably Gracia’s quiche.  Seeing Roy, he grinned and waved, if a bit stiffly.

            “Roy!”

            Slowly, Roy shut the door behind him.  “They said you had been shot.”

            “I was,” said Hughes.

            “Where?”

            Hughes’ smiling face sobered.  “Straight through the heart.”

            Before Roy could ask for a clarification on _that_ little revelation, Hughes had whipped out a familiar wad of photographs.  “My Gracia and Elicia saved me!” he proclaimed, bright smile back in place.

            Roy did a doubletake.  The wad of photographs - over an inch thick - was crumpled and bloodstained.  And, pierced through the middle with a single, jagged hole.


	24. Something Nobody Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could a nobody like her do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood.

**Title:** Something Nobody Could Do  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 13, 2015  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

           The second time Colonel Mustang came by the Investigations Department, Sheska almost asked if there was more she could do to help. But, what could a nobody like her do? Unsure, she stayed silent.  
  
           The third time the Colonel came, she started to do the same. Until Alphonse Elric’s words came back to her.  
  
           “ _You’re not a nobody. I think being so passionate about something is a talent in itself._ ”  
  
           It gave her the courage to finally speak.  
  
           “C—Colonel Mustang, is... is there something else I can do to help you find out who killed Mr.—Brigadier General Hughes?” Clasped in front of her, her hands knotted and unknotted nervously. “I know I don’t have many skills, but... he was so kind to me.”  
  
           For a minute, the Colonel’s dark eyes searched her.  
  
           “Hughes had you copying records, didn’t he?”  
  
           She nodded. “Re-recording the criminal files that were stored in the First Branch of the library before it burned. I... I had read them.”  
  
           His eyes sharpened. “You remember everything you read.”  
  
           “Y—Yes, sir.”  
  
           “Then, I have some files I’d like you to read.” He half-turned. “I’ll send a list.”  
  
           And, he did. The lists came to her tucked into her groceries, written on cards hidden inside gift-wrapped books. They came from odd people with odd requests. They came in a thousand ways concerning a thousand topics. She read case files from the oldest to the newest, from lists of evidence to lists of names.  
  
           It was random and nonsensical, but Sheska did it. Reading, after all, was easy. The hard part was remembering to tear herself away to resume her duties.  
  
           She only wondered if she was achieving anything.  
  
           Then, months after the upheaval that had torn Central apart, after the sky had gone dark and the world mad, a troop of soldiers approached her desk flanking a short, gray-haired man she recognized from the papers.   
  
           General-now-acting-Fuhrer Grumman marched up to her.   
  
           “Excuse me, Miss,” he said politely. “I hear you’re the one to talk to about some records that were destroyed during the coup.”  
  
           “R—Records?”  
  
           “Yes, it seems some officers hoped to avoid prosecution by destroying evidence of their crimes.” He shook his head. “If we had those records, it would be a great help in identifying the remaining conspirators.”  
  
           “I… I might have read some of those.”  
  
           In fact, she was sure she had.


	25. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You aren’t wearing your armor anymore?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, during and after the finale.

**Title:** Strength  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 19, 2015  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

           When he set out across the country to find everyone who had helped him and his brother in their journey, Al fully expected one question – sometimes an exclamation – to be repeated again and again.   
  
           “You aren’t wearing your armor anymore?”  
  
           “Oh, no,” he said with a smile every time, “I finished my alchemy training.”  
  
           The response that became the most common was unexpected but possibly even more rewarding than the reminder of his restored body.   
  
           “Wearing all that armor must have made you strong.”  
  
           Because, each time, he could only smile at the truth in that and say, “It did.”


	26. Ingredients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed had been weird ever since Winry told him she was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, post-chapter 108. Written for the fmagiftexchange on Livejournal for bay115, who wanted something with "Ed being a dork when Winry was pregnant".

**Title:** Ingredients  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December 21, 2014  
 **Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

            Ed had been _weird_ ever since Winry told him she was pregnant.  Oh, she’d expected the slack-jawed staring and the nonsensical babble.  It was the _calculating_ that came after that worried her.  He was constantly scribbling away, shooting her quick looks, then scribbling some more.

            Cleaning up behind her latest overnight job, she sighed.  “It’s going to be something crazy.”

            The front door banged open, pulling her from her musings.

            “Winry!  I’m back!”  It was Ed.  Sounding far too excited.  “Come check this out!”

            “Here we go.”  Wiping her hands, Winry stepped into the kitchen to find Ed dumping the results of his grocery shopping across the table. 

            It was a mountain of food.  Fresh meat and fish neatly wrapped, greens, fruits, vegetables.  And, besides the contents of the bags, Ed was also struggling to pry the lid off a crate he must have picked up at the post office.

            “What _is_ all this?”

            “Well,” Ed grunted, tugging, “You’ll need protein.  And, I got almonds for calcium and potassium, greens for—”

            “Edward,” Winry warned.

            “It’s everything you need to make a baby!” he answered.

            Winry stared at him for a long moment.  “You forgot the milk,” she said finally.


	27. Being Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your face will stick that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, some time post-series.

**Title:** Being Themselves  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December 13, 2014  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

            When Ed returned from an overnight trip sporting a black eye and a sour face, Winry found she could only sigh. 

            “Again?” She walked over to the couch Ed had claimed in the shop’s waiting area and sat by him, putting on her own sour face.

            “I didn’t start it!” Ed defended.

             “You never start it,” said Winry.

            “I finished it.”

            “Good,” Winry grunted, still imitating Ed’s sour face.

            Ed didn’t look at her.  “Your face will stick that way.”

            “Yours hasn't yet.” 

            Daring a glance, Ed saw the corners of her mouth twitch.  He promptly began to pout even more ferociously.

            Winry followed suit.

            Never one to pass up a challenge, Ed twisted his face into a terrible snarl.

            Turning, Winry looked at his snarl and then leaned over until her forehead touched his.  Eye to eye with Ed, she growled.

            Ed blinked.  “That was pretty good.”

            Still there, Winry attempted another snarl, but failed.  Instead, a snicker escaped her lips.

            Ed snorted.

            In seconds, both of them had dissolved into laughter.

           Standing nervously in the doorway, Winry’s next patient stared at the pair,  “What are they doing?” 

            Beside him, Al just shook his head. “Being themselves,” he answered.


	28. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Elric was a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuity, any time.

**Title:** Brat  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** June 8, 2015  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

           Edward Elric was a brat. It pained Al to admit that, but it was true.

           Ed whined, sulked, and raged on a daily basis. He was childish. He was _rude_. And, his reaction to the slightest suggestion - real or imagined - that he might be... less than tall was an over-reaction of epic proportions.

           But, conversely, Ed never complained about anything _truly_ important. If his automail pained him, he only grimaced. If he felt discouraged by constant dead-ends, he still smiled for Al's sake.

           Brattiness, Al realized, was Ed's one indulgence. And so, Al would let him have it.


	29. Aberrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear had to be savored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of a sci-fi AU Sage SK and I worked on that never quite got off the ground. But, I think it should stand on its own well enough if you imagine a world where Kimblee is empathic... and still Kimblee.

**Title:** Aberrant  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 2, 2014  
 **Warnings:** Implied violence, Kimblee being Kimblee  
 **Disclaimer:** “Fullmetal Alchemist” belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

            Stepping over a cooling corpse, he followed the unmistakable sense of fear to the huddled body that was only _pretending_ to be dead.  Slowly.  One precise step and then another. 

            Fear had to be savored.  Especially now that the war had worn his prey down to bitter embers of rage and despair.

            Oh, how he missed those early days.  Rage and terror pulsing to the melody of destruction as he cut a beautiful, crimson path through the streets.  Hot, wild emotion like he never felt among the military’s sterile puppets. 

            The fear quieted.  Oh.  His quarry was summoning the fury for a final stand?

            He altered his steps slightly as though seeking another target, as though he couldn’t _feel_ the living prey feet away.

            Now, the other alchemists…  _They_ radiated potential.  Alchemy couldn’t be performed by mind-numbed dolls.  It required a certain intelligence and freedom of thought.  And, that led to bursts of emotion - fear, anger, excitement - escaping the inexorable grip of pre-programmed obedience.  If one of them ever slipped the leash… 

            A sense of desperate rage began to build over the earlier fear.  He made a show of looking away.

            Of course, the most promising alchemist, the brass’ precious Flame, had broken.  His sharp mind with its delicious undercurrents of pent emotion had been reduced to nothing but an endless wail of loneliness and betrayal.  Radiating _why, why, why_ so loudly he had almost killed the man before they finally took him away.

            A scream, and it was finally time.  He half-turned and showed the Ishvalan the manner of his death just long enough to feel the last rush of absolute terror.  Then, the building was falling down around them.

            He walked out of the dusty rubble with a slight skip in his step.

            Perhaps if he gave the other alchemists time.  Flame had crumbled, but what would the next one do?  Perhaps it would be rage next.  Then, the military would be obligated to put their mad dog down. And, they would need someone sufficiently skilled to do it.  

            He smiled.  He hoped it happened soon.  He was running out of Ishvalans.


	30. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 3rd through the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse/Brotherhood, references the entire series.

**Title:** Circle  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 4, 2015  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

            The first October 3rd found two broken brothers looking toward an uncertain future.  It was a day of aching loss and faint, flickering hope.

            The second October 3rd was marked by bitter regrets and crushing frustration.

            The third October 3rd hovered between familiar frustration and a certain healthy resignation.  (The most difficult alchemy should not be easy.)

            The fourth October 3rd went unnoticed amid the revelations and battles of a world up-ended.

            The fifth October 3rd found two brothers, more whole than they had ever hoped to be, once more looking toward the future.

            It was a day of promise.


	31. Everything and Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what do you look for in a woman, Fullmetal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuity, set early in the series or during the Elrics' travelling years.

**Title:** Everything and Then Some  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December 27, 2015  
**Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

            “So, what do _you_ look for in a woman, Fullmetal?”

            “ _What?_ ”  Edward Elric glared at the Colonel over his book.

            “You’re the only one who hasn’t put in his opinion,” Colonel Mustang answered, gesturing to his gathered subordinates.  Minus Hawkeye, who would have silenced the “discussion” with her presence alone.

            “Because I’m reading,” said Ed, raising his book back to his face.  Why did Al have to leave him here while he went to the pharmacy?  These guys wouldn’t even notice if he nodded off behind his book, and wasn’t that what Al was worried about?  Him sleeping with a concussion?  As if he didn’t know how to deal with a concussion.

            “Are you drifting off, Fullmetal?”

            “No.”  Had he closed his eyes?

            “Then, answer the question.”

            “Like I think about stuff like that!”  Ed sniffed.  “Al and I are busy, you know.”

            “Yeah,” now Havoc was joining in, “but you’ve must’ve at least _looked_.”

            “ _No._ ”

            “Not even at your charming young mechanic?” Mustang heaved a dramatic sigh.  “You have a young woman who can not only fill out a miniskirt nicely, but you've had the good fortune to see her do so on multiple occasions!”  He fixed Ed with a glare.  “You should be grateful.  Some of us are not so fortunate.”

            “Tragic.”  His eyelids were so heavy.

            “Perhaps Edward is most interested in the young lady’s clever mind,” suggested Falman.

             “Mmm, the Boss _is_ the brainy type,” Breda allowed.

            “Stupid,” Ed slurred.  “S’ _everything_.  And, her eyes.”

            Wait.  Did he say—?

            Ed jerked up, realizing that _everyone_ was smirking at him.  He jumped to his feet.

            Al chose that moment to open the door.  Perfect.

            “Brother, I—”

            Ed was already pushing him back out.  “Great.  Let’s go!”

            The door shut behind them just as the laughter started.


	32. Sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least the brat held something sacred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuity, set early in the series or during the Elrics' travelling years.

**Title:** Sacred   
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 14, 2016   
**Warnings:** None.   
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

“It’s not like I meant for this to happen!” For once, Edward Elric’s tone was more plaintive than petulant. “They didn’t give us a choice! They just kept coming!”  
  
“It’s true, Colonel.” Al’s voice was quiet, his armor slumped in dismay.  
  
Colonel Mustang heaved a sigh and surveyed the scene again. Paper was still fluttering down from the rafters. The floor was a minefield of transmuted concrete. And, some sort of glue was coating the walls, nearly entombing the attackers.  
  
Mustang looked back at the stricken Fullmetal.  
  
At least the brat held  _something_  sacred.  
  
No surprise it was a library.


	33. Accomplishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October 3rd again, and Ed is wondering just what he and Al have accomplished in the last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuity, early or pre-series.

**Title:** Accomplishments   
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 3, 2016   
**Warnings:** None.   
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

             It was October 3rd, and Ed was staring moodily at the piece of pumpkin pie someone had pressed into his hands. He seemed oblivious to the chatter and laughter of the festival swirling around them.  
  
             “You should eat that while it’s still warm, Brother,” Al urged.   
  
             Ed glanced at him and then away quickly. But, not quickly enough.  
  
             “I don’t mind,” said Al, reading that glimpse of Ed’s stricken face. “I’ll have some the next time we come here.”  
  
             Ed’s fingers dug into the crisp napkin under the pie. “You don’t— We haven’t accomplished anything in a whole year, Al!”  
  
             “You call this nothing?” Al’s gauntleted hand swept out over the busy street. “If you hadn’t reinforced the dam, this whole town wouldn’t be here!”  
  
             Ed started to open his mouth, and Al forged on.  
  
             “We’ve helped a lot of people in the last year. And, we’ve learned a lot toward regaining our bodies too.”  
  
             Ed stared at him.  
  
             “Maybe it’s just pieces and maybe only some of them will be useful, but every little bit helps.”   
  
             Ed’s mouth clicked shut, and he looked down at the pie again.  
  
             “So, be sure to eat every bite of that,” Al pressed. “And, make a note. Because, when I get my body back, I’m going to try all the best foods you’ve found around the country.”  
  
             “So, I’m your taste-tester, huh?” With a smile, Ed dug into the pie. “Then, I need to do this right. I might even need  _two_  slices.”


	34. Innate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her grandmother was one of the best. And, Winry meant to follow in her footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy Alternate Universe. While it's not connected to my Target/dragon!Roy series, this does involve me trying to picture Winry in a similar fantasy world.

**Title:** Innate  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 9, 2017  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

 

* * *

            The best automail smiths, it was said, had dragon blood. And, aware that there was ample proof of that old wisdom in the dragon-fed forges of Rush Valley, Winry Rockbell didn’t argue with it. She just added her own addendum.  
  
            The best automail smiths had dragon blood or they were a Rockbell.  
  
            Her grandmother _was_ one of the best, after all. And, Winry meant to follow in her footsteps.  
  
            It wasn’t easy. Long, hot hours in the forge hammering glowing steel into the form desired. Even longer hours layering in the delicate weave of spells that would animate it to replace flesh and bone. And, for the purely human, magic didn’t flow easily.  
  
            No matter. Winry fed every trickle into her work as it came.  
  
            This much to insure a successful grafting. That to provide locomotion. And, for Ed, at least a dozen spells of durability and protection.  
  
            And, if her muscles ached and her inner reserves ran dry by the end of each job, it was still worth every drop of sweat and magic to see her patients as whole as she could make them.  
  
            Because whatever innate power Winry Rockbell lacked, she more than made up in willpower.


	35. Sharks and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…You realize this is the first time we’ve seen each other in months,” said Winry, “and this is the conversation we start on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse, post-series.

**Title:** Sharks and All  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe with the help of Sage SK  
**Date:** January 1, 2017  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

            Winry knew with a grim certainty she was going to regret asking, but the word slipped out anyway.  
  
            “Why?”  
  
            “Because it’s awesome!” Ed returned from somewhere beneath the enormous shark he had draped over himself.  
  
            It certainly didn’t _smell_ awesome. How Ed hadn’t passed out from the formaldehyde stench, Winry couldn’t imagine.  
  
            “Look at these teeth!” Ed went on. “And, I caught it myself.”  
  
            Winry couldn’t see Ed’s face, but she could see his automail leg. And, the jagged marks on it. Marks suspiciously similar to the teeth on Ed’s prize. She bit her tongue on the question of who had caught who.  
  
            Instead, she said, “We don’t have room for it on the wall.”  
  
            “I can make more wall,” Ed suggested.  
  
            “We have enough wall.”  
  
            “Obviously not if my shark won't fit.”  
  
            “…You realize this is the first time we’ve seen each other in months,” said Winry, “and _this_ is the conversation we start on.”  
  
            Ed was quiet for a minute then cautiously asked, “Did you expect something else?”  
  
            “Not really.”  
  
            Because anything else wouldn’t be Ed. And, Ed was her choice, sharks and all.  
  
            Well, shark obsession and all. No way that stench was coming in the house.


	36. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and Brother had lost so much already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated drabble for October 3rd. Set early in any continuity.

**Title:** Restoration   
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 3, 2017  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

 

* * *

 

            As their train rattled steadily away from Resembool, Alphonse Elric watched the countryside slide past his window. He felt as though everything he had ever known was sliding away with it.  
  
            He and Brother had lost so much already. And, trying to restore their bodies might cost them what they still had.  
  
            Stark black against the clear blue sky caught his gaze, and he focused his attention out the window across the aisle.   
  
            Fire-blackened timbers. A sooty chimney reaching skyward.  
  
            Like their house the last time he had seen it.  
  
            Only this house wasn’t still and lonely. He could see figures moving busily, carrying tools and boards.  
  
            Then, the scene was gone.  
  
            But, somehow, his heart felt lighter.  
  
            Not everything had to be gone forever.


	37. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A younger Pinako wonders if she should look for an apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuity, set pre-series.

**Title:** Legacy   
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December 30, 2017  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

            Pinako Rockbell wondered if she should find an apprentice.  After all the work she’d put into perfecting her skills it wouldn’t do to let them - and the Rockbell Automail name - fade away.  And, while she wasn’t anything like  _old_ , she wasn’t getting younger either.  Her son was grown already with a child of his own.  
  
           And, for all she was proud of the boy, he wasn’t a mechanic.  A doctor, yes, and a good one.  He had deft hands, sharp eyes, and a sharper mind.  He’d been a good assistant.  But, the spark, the creativity a good mechanic needed simply wasn’t there, and he’d gradually drifted to the place where he excelled.  
  
           Good for him.  She’d been a bad fit for her father’s apothecary too.  
  
           Well.  She could contact Dominic in Rush Valley to put out a notice for her.  Stubborn goat didn’t want an apprentice of his own, so he could send applicants to her.  
  
           “Granny!”  
  
           Pinako turned at the excited squeal to where her three year old granddaughter, Winry, had jumped down from the waiting room couch.  The child had been so quiet Pinako had almost forgotten her.  She’d claimed a few, small tools to play with like always and made barely a peep since.    
  
           Now, blue eyes bright, she was waving her doll in the air.  “Look, Granny!”  Winry took the doll in both hands and held out one spindly arm.  Most of it was wooden, but from the elbow down, it glinted where a crude wireframe of scraps formed an arm and hand with thin wire fingers.  
  
           “Susan broke, and I fixed her!”  
  
           There had been no crying, no upset.  Winry had simply gone to work, confident she could put things right.  
  
           Well.  Time would tell, but Pinako might have already found her apprentice.


	38. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed could hear Winry’s claws clicking against the wrench she was holding and wondered how close she was to outright breathing fire.

**Title:** Protective   
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 7, 2018  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Continuity:** Alternate Universe.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

             Ed could hear Winry’s claws clicking against the wrench she was holding and wondered how close she was to outright breathing fire.   
  
             “I didn’t provoke the guy! He just attacked us!”  
  
             Because he was a State Alchemist, but that was a worry Winry didn’t need. And, neither did he. If Winry decided that Scar guy had threatened what was  _hers_... He only had to look at some of his own decisions to know how hard it was to talk a dragon-blood out of anything they’d decided to do.   
  
             And, Winry was like him and Al - a throwback with more dragon blood than her parents had ever showed. (Though the rumor mill claimed Hohenheim had been a true dragon, appearing out of the east to settle with a human woman for a time before disappearing again like in the old days. Which didn’t excuse him at all.)  
  
             Anyway, fierce as Winry was, judging by the seared skin running down his neck, Scar had tangled with a dragon before. And, walked away.   
  
             Ishval knew dragons and the secrets of dragon-slaying. Everyone on the eastern border had once. Because not all dragons came across the desert with good intentions.   
  
             “It’s true, Winry,” Al chimed in, rattling his ruined armor. “A soldier had only just come to warn us there was a murderer in the area when we were attacked.” He bowed his helmet. “He didn’t make it.”  
  
             Something in Winry’s eyes softened. “You two and trouble.” She blew out a smoky breath. “I guess I’ll just have to build an arm that can withstand even a dragon slayer.”   
  
             Ed started. “I didn’t say anything about—!”  
  
             “You didn’t need to.” Winry turned to the table where Ed’s shattered automail was laying. “And, you’re not the only one who gets to be protective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by my earlier drabble, Innate, and then musing on if Winry was in some capacity part-dragon. Though it more turned into a snapshot of an FMA world where dragon blood is common in Resembool.


	39. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Mustang always needed a little challenge in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaverse, post-Promised Day

**Title:** Challenge   
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 4, 2018  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

             Chris Mustang surveyed her new establishment. It was smaller than her old place in Central but serviceable. Especially when she hadn’t meant to start a business. Not when she was only staying in Xing until things back home quieted down.   
  
             But, it wasn’t in her to do nothing. And, between her business savvy and the local cook she’d partnered with, business was brisk.  
  
             It should have been enough. After all, she had some little jobs from Grumman. Keeping her eyes and ears open. Just enough to keep her sharp.  
  
             It was a vacation.  
  
             Until the young man with the sharp eyes and guileless grin staggered in, sobbing drunkenly about a cousin trying to steal his girl. Based on the rumors, it was more likely his crown that was in danger.  
  
             Because, while his disguise was good and his acting better, Roy-boy had described the young prince - now emperor – too well. And, one quick, sharp grin told her the prince knew it too.  
  
             Spy on one of the wealthier clan heirs? Thousands of miles from her network where she couldn’t blend in?  
  
             Though there was a certain refuge in audacity. And, she always needed a little challenge in her life.


End file.
